Doggy Days
by DaFlameDF
Summary: After defeating the WIther Storm, Jesse and the gang do what every hero should do - try to relax. Only it doesn't work out because Petra becomes so worried about what Ivor is doing that she and Jesse end up as dogs. Rated t for teen because I am paronoid. Also, spelling errors. All these stories can be found on my wattpad page under same names, author is DaFlameDF who is still me.
1. chapter 1

"Hey guys, where's Ivor?" Petra asked her friends, who were gathered in their tree house (that used to be the one Jesse, Jess, and Olivia shared, as it had somehow avoided being destroyed by the Witherstorms). "He said he was working on some new kind of potions." Jesse replied. "Some way to make potions last longer then normal." "Is that even safe?" Lukas asked, staring at Jesse. "Probably not." Jesse replied, looking over at Lukas. "I think he is just trying to make up for his past by doing the one thing that we all know he is great at." Jess said offhandedly. "That might be true, but it will still be good to check up on him. You guys know that once he gets into doing something, that it becomes his main focus – he's been down in his lab for a while now." Jesse said, worry starting to creep into his voice.

"Alright, so me and you will go check up on him." Petra said to Jesse. "We'll be back guys." Jesse said, heading to Petra – who was opening the trapdoors to leave. "See you guys later!" Jess and Lukas said at the same time. Jesse waved at them before heading down the ladders after Petra.

"Okay, so what's with you coming along? I know Ivor isn't exactly your favorite person in the world." Jesse asked his red haired friend. "Well, we don't exactly know what he is doing down there, or why. So I uh, just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to be doing." Petra said, trying to be casual. "You want to make sure he isn't trying to destroy the world again." Jesse deadpanned. "Well, uh... Yeah." Petra scratched the back of her neck. "I can see where you are coming from." Jesse said. "He was the reason you ended up with Wither Sickness, and you saw first hand what destruction the Witherstom caused." "Yeah... That was not pretty." "Just be glad it's over now, and we can go back to... semi-normal lives." "Heh, yeah, talk about nothing being the same." Petra looked up at the sky as they walked in a comfortable silence all the way to their secret home, that was hidden underground thanks to Olivia's Redstone knowledge. The new Order of the Stone had helped build a new town for everyone whose homes had been destroyed by the Witherstorms within the month of defeating it, and had worked hard, night and day, to make sure they had enough materials to build. Most of the people wanted to build their own homes, and get their own materials, so they were able to just build a few and make their own 'temple of the Order' in the forest close by the tree house.

Finally they reached a cave. "Alright!" Petra said, taking a lever out of her inventory and heading into the cave. Jesse smiled, and followed behind her. "Where was it again?" Jesse asked "I don't really come down here often. "Its the 4th stone block from the entrance at eye level." Petra whispered, before putting the lever down and flipping it.

Suddenly, 8 stone blocks moved behind them, and the hole that it created was big enough for all of them to go through at the same time. ("Safety protocol." Olivia has said.) Petra and Jesse got ready to sprint, and as soon as Petra grabbed the lever off the wall, they bolted for the now closing door, making it safely inside. (There was another way to close it while that door was open, but they didn't feel like having someone go near the cave and flip the lever, and have the new Order move everything from here to somewhere else.) "Okay, now lets head down to our potions room." Jesse said, poking Petra's arm. "Oh, because where else could he be trying to make potions at?" Petra asked sarcastically, poking Jesse back. Jesse laughed, before running off. "Catch me if you can!" "Oh you bet I will!" Petra shouted before bolting after him. That just so happened to be their mistake.

Because they were running around, and not paying attention as they ran into the brewing room, they did not notice the new and different bottles of potions lying everywhere in the room, nor did they notice Ivor, holding a new blue-green potion in his hands.

The two burst into the room, causing Ivor to panic and throw the potion he was holding, right onto Jesse and Petra.

They both let out yelps of surprise as the potion splashed over the both of them. "What are you two doing?!" Ivor yelled "I have no idea what that potion could have done to you!" "Well, nothing so far." Petra said, looking over at him. "That doesn't mean nothing couldn't happen!" Ivor snapped. "I'm going to get something to clean up this mess." He muttered as he walked away. "Well. That was exciting." Jesse said, sarcastically. "I think we should get this stuff off of us before it does affect us." He finished in a more high spirited tone, walking out of the room with Petra behind him as they headed towards the two bathrooms – one for the boys and one for the girls.

Unfortunately for them, water is what activated the potion's effects.


	2. Chapter 2

With Petra:

Petra blinked a few times before finally realizing where she was. She was still on the floor of the girl's bathroom, water still running a few inches away from her, though water still splashed onto her. She groaned, but it sounded weird to her, like it wasn't her own voice. She blinked again to get the water out of her eyes, before reaching over to turn the water off.

Or that's what she meant to do, but stopped when she looked at her... paw.

Petra let out a loud yelp that was extremely dog-like, which made her panic even more. She got up the best she could before trying to walk out of there – only to fall over from not moving her back paws with her front paws. She growled, getting up again. 'Okay, start out simple. Turn off the fucking water because that shit is annoying.' Petra slowly got over to the facet, moving only one leg at a time. It was slow, and it sucked when she was stuck under the water, but soon she reached only one last problem – reaching the damn thing. She let out a huff of anger, before slowly bringing herself onto her two back legs, and reached as high as possible before finally turning off the damn water.

'Okay. So now that I can hear something other then water... Wait, Ivor's potion activated in the water! That's why it didn't work until after I got in here! But that means... oh no.' She raced out of the bathroom without thinking, trying to find out where Jesse was.

She bumped into someone. Someone wearing a robe. "How did a dog get in here?" Ivor asked, annoyed. "Ivor, it's me you asshole!" Petra barked. "A wet dog in here." Ivor shook his head. "And they were worried about people getting in here!" He laughed. "Oh man, don't even think about trying to get me out of here, not until you fix this mess!" Petra snarled. "Come on dog, you need to calm down so I can take you to your home." "Ivor you ass this is my home!" Petra growled, before running away again, this time to hopefully run into Jesse.

With Jesse:

Jesse was not having a great time. First of all, the freaking water line in the boy's room was so much louder then he remembered. Secondly, the water itself was not feeling good on his fur. And finally, the biggest kicker, he was now a dog – based on the mirror in the boy's bathroom, he was a German Shepherd, with a black muzzle that wrapped around his eyes like a mask, and a brown that looked similar to his own hair color when it was wet.

Jesse growled. This was so not how he wanted to spend his day. His ears perked up as he heard something new. A snarl. Another dog? Instantly the answer came to him. "Petra!" He barked, running out of the bathroom to see that a redish brown pitbull was running away from Ivor... Who had no idea what was going on! "Oh come on!" Jesse snarled to himself as Ivor began to run after the dog, who he assumed was Petra. "I'll head them both off, and we can soon fix this mess." With that, he ran the other way, to cut them off.

With Petra:

Okay, Ivor was trying to follow me. The must really think I have no idea where I am, because he keeps trying to cut me off by going into different paths. After the third time though, it's just annoying.

Suddenly, I pumped into something that was slightly smaller then me. I backed off a bit so I could see. "Petra?" A very familiar voice asked, with a slightly different accent. "Jesse?" I replied. "Oh man, this is not going very good." The German Shepherd stated like it was an abstract thought. "Yeah, no kidding." I snarked back, even though it was only half-hearted. "Good to see you too, though it will be better when we can actually recognize each other." Jesse said, and I let out what I guessed was a dog version of a laugh. "We need to get Ivor to know it's us." I said, once I had gotten ahold of myself. "Yeah, I was thinking, maybe we could bring him into the room Olivia was using to carve pumpkins, and maybe use our claws to write something in them?" "That could work," I said, "especially since he likes to try and cut me off." "Well then, let's get him back on our trail and lead him in there."

After a few moments, we had gotten him locked into the room with us. He was ranting under his breath about being tricked by two 'mindless animals' that he almost failed to notice me writing in a pumpkin for him to shut up. That was a laugh, you should have seen his face. "Jesse? Petra?" He asked. We both nodded, though I was still annoyed. "This is incredible!" Ah, there he goes, saying what a good job he's done on his work. Even Jesse was annoyed now, because he wrote down 'Yeah, congrats, you made us dogs. Now please find a way to FIX US.'

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I shall get on it when I am free from this room!" Ivor shouted, clearly happy. I shook my head. Why did we keep him anywhere near us?


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I have some good news and some bad news." Ivor told Jesse and Petra. "Which do you want first?" They both gave him unimpressed looks. "Er, right." Ivor said after a minute. "Well, the good news is, once I make the potion all over again I can reverse engineer a way to counter act it!" Ivor laughed, clearly enjoying that he made a new potion. "What could the bad news be?" Petra growled. "No idea." Jesse replied, staring as Ivor fanboyed a bit more over the fact that he had made a whole new potion that had never been seen before. Petra let out a loud bark that caused him to remember the bad news. "The, uh, bad news is that it took me 4 months to complete the original potion, and it will take around 3 additional months to make an antidote..." Ivor trailed off, looking away from the Order members – turned – dogs.

"Fucking what!" Petra snarled. "Petra, I know that is not at all what we wanted to hear," Jesse said in his 'I'm trying to keep calm but I might fail in the next 30 seconds' voice. "but we need him to work no matter what."

"Oh, wait, I have to tell your friends that you have been turned into dogs." Ivor said, suddenly realizing the horror of the situation – for himself. "Yeah, you do that." Petra said, her tail wagging slightly at the thought of what they were going to do to him. "Petra." Jesse said, though he couldn't deny he felt just as angry as her. And these new dog instincts were really kicking in fast, so there was a good probability of him actually attacking Ivor again (if you count punching him in the Nether).

"Okay, I will get the ingredients, and I will get your friends. With their help I can probably cut some of that extra time right off!" Ivor shouted, making both Jesse and Petra put their ears down at how much LOUDER he had gotten. Damn dog hearing. Ivor raced off, most likely to do as he said, when a thought came into Jesse's mind. "Do you think they will believe him without us there to help him out?" Petra looked over at him, clearly not happy about that. "Nope. Let's go after him."

(Le time skip)

"If you are going to come with me, then you will need to have fake names, and you will need to respond to them!" Ivor said, after an hour of trying to get Petra and Jesse to not follow him. He pointed at Jesse. "Duke!" He pointed at Petra. "Lily!" "Oh he better not think that we are going to respond to those names." Petra snarled lowly. "We don't have much of a choice at this point." Jesse sighed. "Besides, it could be way worse." "Don't ever say that again – I thought we had learned that by now!" Petra tried to punch him – momentarily forgetting that she had paws now – so it looked like she had just put her paw on his shoulder heavily.

"You will also need to act more dog-like if we are going out in public!" Ivor snapped, opening the door. Jesse only just made sure that Petra didn't bite Ivor's leg. "Please just go with it? I know for a fact neither of us are going to take well to being trapped in one place for long." Jesse asked her. "Fine, but only for that." Petra said. "I can of course just say you are your own dogs – as that would be fitting based on your attitudes about me." Ivor said. Neither of them had any idea on what to think about that.

"Well let's go then!" Ivor shouted at them, once again making them flatten their ears to their skulls from how loud he was.

This was going to be a huge mistake and they knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

For whatever reason that Ivor had, they were going to the local marts to get some potion supplies first, instead of trying to go get the other members of the Order. 'Maybe it's because he has no idea what to say about this to them.' Jesse thought. But it didn't matter. So many people seemed very wary of Ivor the moment they had entered the town, but Ivor seemed to either not notice, or not care.

"There was some water, some nether wart, a pinch of..." Ivor was mumbling to himself as they walked over to the potions section of the mart. From what Jesse and Petra noticed, everything seemed pretty cheap (well, cheap for items that were moderately hard to obtain). From everything that Ivor had picked out, it would have only cost him 30 iron and 6 gold. But when Ivor went over to pay for the stuff...

"That will be 67 iron and 20 gold." 'What? That was total bull!' Jesse thought, annoyed. 'That is more then double what it costs!' But Ivor simply nodded, paying up the materials and walking out, two highly pissed dogs behind him.

"They just made him pay more then double what everything cost!" Petra snarled at the injustice. "I know." Jesse growled, keeping pace with Ivor, trying his best to act like any normal dog as they began to head out of town again. "I get that not everyone trusts him, I really do, but that was just so wrong." "I think that once this is all over, one of us should come with him every time he needs to get something." Jesse barked, thinking about how Ivor, who would have normally fought tooth and nail for a cheaper deal, just accepted that he had to pay so much. "Definitely." Petra nodded.

"Oh look who it is." A very familiar voice rang out. Jesse growled lowly, not in the mood for dealing with him, no matter if he knew Ivor had two members of the Order of the Stone with him. "Off to go destroy the world?" Aidan asked, as he walked out from behind a well. "Actually, I am -" Ivor was about to reply, when he was interrupted. "Oh, and would you look at that. Dogs. What, did the Order of the Losers kick you out? Did you get so lonely you had to get a new dogs?" Petra and Jesse were growling audibly now. "New dogs?" Ivor reiterated, confused. "Oh, you haven't noticed Lukas sniffing around those losers like a tamed dog?" Aidan snapped, glaring at Ivor.

Petra and Jesse let out snarls of anger, before jumping in front of Aidan, effectively protecting Ivor from Aidan. They were quickly back to defensive positions, and Ivor seemed shocked when they tired to head towards Aidan, because he quickly stopped them. "Lily, Duke, no!" He yelled out their fake names. It almost wasn't enough, but it worked. Jesse and Petra, backed off a bit, their snarls died down to growls, and they stood up straight. But their teeth were still bared, and they were still very tense. "Lily, Duke, come on, we are leaving." A small crowd was beginning to gather around them, and that seemed to finally snap them out of their anger.

"Fine." The both of them growled out, walking away from Aidan, and following Ivor as he left the town, the two of them were still shooting Aidan glares.

"Are you two insane!" Ivor snapped at them once they were safely in the woods. "If you had attacked him, an order would have been put in to have the both of you killed!" "I'd like to see them try." Petra growled lowly. Jesse just put his ears down. He wasn't as sure as Petra pretended to be. Ivor sighed at our reactions, and said nothing more on the way to the tree house.

Once we were there, we finally realized a problem. "How are we going to get up there?" Petra asked, looking up at the ladders. "I have no idea, because there is no way that Ivor can carry us up on his own – and I'd rather he not." Jesse replied to her. "I guess I will have to go up and bring them down." Ivor said, unaware of the conversation that Jesse and Petra were having.

Ivor began to climb up the ladders, and was about halfway up before Petra and Jesse looked at each other. "So, we still going to have to find our own way up?" Petra asked. "Yup." Jesse said, imagining how he would react if Ivor, of all people, were to barge into his house and tell him that two of his friends had become dogs, he would not believe him, at all. "We could probably jump up those smaller trees, and climb onto the bigger trees, and then jump into the window in the back." Jesse planned out in his head. "Okay, let's see if we can climb anywhere near as good as we can with opposable thumbs." Petra said, determined.

Slowly, but surely, they made their way up the trunks of the trees, jumping from tree to tree to tree, before finally getting onto the same level as the window. Inside the tree house, they could hear Ivor trying to convince the others that they had been turned into dogs. "A likely story, if that was even possible!" Olivia was arguing. "Well, this is so not going to go well." Petra said over the argument. "Oh yeah, I wonder how well they can handle a surprise." Jesse said, as he got ready to pounce through the window. "Oh man." Petra barked lowly.

From inside the tree house, Jess was watching as Ivor and (mainly) Olivia argued over Jesse and Petra becoming dogs. Honestly... based on what Ivor has done in the past, it would not be a huge surprise to see that he had made a potion that made becoming an animal possible What she was not expecting, was for two dogs to suddenly leap in through the window.

They had caused a huge panic at their sudden appearance. Axel had jumped up in surprise, Oliva had let out a yelp, Ivor also let out a scream, Lukas had nearly jumped into Jess' arms, and Jess had slightly side stepped to avoid being hit by the coffee table that the German Shepherd had pushed over by skidding right beside it.

"Only you two would have found a way in here from the ground!" Ivor yelled at them. The bull dog seemed to have barked back in response to what Ivor had said, and Jess shook her head. "Well, I guess we don't need anymore proof then that." She joked. "Anyone could have trained a dog to do that!" Olivia yelled, glaring at Ivor. "Okay, can we just calm down a bit?" Jess asked, holding her hands up in a defensive position between them both.

The dogs barked in agreement, standing on either side of Jess. "Come on! I can prove it's them!" Ivor shouted, making the dogs flatten their ears and send him matching annoyed looks. He ignored them. "The only way I found out they were really themselves is when they wrote to me!" "Dogs writing." Olivia said, not amused. "The dogs barked at her, then at each other, before the German Shepherd nudged open a chest, and pulled out a few blocks of sand, and dumped them onto the floor, before writing with his paw –

'Can we please not fight with each other?'

Olivia shot Ivor a glare. "So you really did turn them into dogs." "Yes!" Ivor shouted, clearly not hearing the warning in her voice. "Okay, Olivia, calm down for a moment? I'm sure he didn't mean to turn them into dogs." Jess said, looking at her friend. "Fine, but only until these two are back to normal." Olivia said after a moment.

Everyone was now looking at Ivor, with varying degrees of anger in their eyes. "I can fix this, but it would go by quicker with some help." "Okay, what can I do?" Jess asked, looking from Ivor to Petra and Jesse. "Well, you are the most skilled of the New Order of the Stone, so I suppose that you should help me reverse engineer the potion that did this to them." Jess nodded. "Okay, let's get those two back on two legs."


	5. Happy Treehouse Friends

The group quickly walked back to their secret home, and once they had gotten there, Jess and Ivor had pretty much locked themselves into the potions lab.

Leaving Jesse and Petra alone with Lukas, Axel, and Olivia. "So, uh... Do you guys need anything?" Axel asked, looking down at his two four legged friends. They both barked out a response, but of course nobody could understand them. "Okay, we need a way for you two to be able to write to us." Olivia spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. "Well, we could just grab some sand – I mean, you guys can write in that." Lukas' statement was more of a question. Jesse nodded, thankful that they would soon have a way to communicate with their friends that all of them understood.

"There's some in the storage room." Lukas said, starting to walk off. "I'll grab some of that." "Good idea Lukas." Olivia said. "I can see if there is anything that they can eat in the kitchen." Axel said, walking off. Olivia, Petra, and Jesse all shook their heads. "Can you guys make sure he is actually trying to find some food for you? I need to make sure we have everything they need for the potion – and I don't think that they would have bought enough for themselves, just in case they messed up." Olivia asked. Petra barked and Jesse nodded. "This is so weird." She mumbled, mostly to herself, as she walked away to go to the store.

"Yeah, no kidding this is weird." Petra barked after her. Jesse tried to hum in agreement, but it came out as a weird growl. "Let's go be good little puppies and do as we were told." Jesse joked, heading off to follow Axel. Petra let out a snort, before following after him.

"I can't believe that us checking up on Ivor is what lead to this." Petra said, after a while. "I mean, we did kind of surprise him." Jesse replied. "Yeah, but it's not like it's his potion lab – we made it for Jess." Petra growled. "I know, I was there Petra." Jesse said calmly. "Ugh, I know." Petra said, looking down. "I guess that I am just mad again." "It's easy to get frustrated, especially right now." Jesse told her, stopping in front of her. "I have not seen you frustrated yet, and I've known you for a long time Jesse. During the whole fight with the Witherstorms, I have not seen you getting all that frustrated." Petra spoke after a while, looking Jesse in the eyes. "I have, I just couldn't show it." Jesse said. "It was hard, and I almost couldn't do it a lot of the time, but everyone was looking up to me and Jess to be the leaders, and that was tough enough. But soon, even the old Order of the Stone was looking up to us, and were mad at me when the Formidi Bomb failed." Jesse sighed.

"And it was all frustrating when we had to jump through hoops to find the old Order, when Ivor could have just helped us from the start." Petra blinked, before nuzzling Jesse's chest. "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault – it was my fault that you ended up with Wither Sickness, it's my fault that you couldn't have been the one that everyone looked to." "No, that was Ivor's fault – his monster, his mess." Petra said, thinking back to the argument that they had had in the cave, right before she was told to stay behind. "And besides, I couldn't imagine myself being a leader." Jesse blinked in surprise. "Out of all of us, I would have thought that you would have been the leader. You have the most experience, you-" "Are extremely quick to anger." Petra said, looking back up at him. "Extremely prone to getting frustrated, like to yell a lot, and all in all, those are bad qualities for a leader. Meanwhile, you and Jess can keep calm even in extremely difficult situations, you are level headed, you can fight very well, despite not having as much experience as me, and more!"

"Thanks..." Jesse said, after a short while. "No problem of fearless leader." Petra joked. Jesse let out a snort of amusement. "Come forth solider! Let's go make sure Axel is doing what he said he would be." Petra gave a dog version of a mock salute before the both of them laughed, running after Axel.

In the kitchen, they saw that Axel was in fact, looking through the foods that they had to see if dogs could eat what was in there. "Oh, hey you two!" Axel said, as he pulled away from a chest, with raw beef in his hands. "I was just wondering if you two could eat what wolves do, or if we have to cook up everything for you before you can eat it." Petra and Jesse looked at each other, before shrugging the best way a Pitbull and German Shepherd could. "Well, you can always try it now, if you are hungry. Olivia banned me from trying to cook anything without someone here to help." Petra and Jesse mentally shuddered at the thought of Axel's cooking. No offense to the guy, but he was one who tended to not care how it was made.

"I think we can try it, I mean, that's something that normal dogs eat." Jesse said. "Worth a try." Petra said. "Uh, here you guys go." Axel said, and he put two pieces of raw beef onto some plates, before bringing them to the table. Petra and Jesse looked up at the table, before trying to sit down comfortably in the chairs like they normally would. Only to find out how uncomfortable it was.

In the end, Jesse had accidentally knocked over his chair, and Petra had jumped of of hers before the same could happen to her. "Well, uh... Table is a no go." Axel said, trying to hide his amusement at the situation. He took the plates and put them on the floor. "There." He boomed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well... Here goes nothing." Jesse said, looking down at the raw beef. Normally, he would have been insulted, but after not eating all morning, and with it being almost night time, he decided that the shame would be worth it if it filled his belly. He bent his head down, and took a bite, and was overwhelmed for a moment at how good the raw beef tasted! Swallowing the beef was the toughest part, because he was not used to having such a big mouth, but he eventually got used to it, no matter how sloppy it must have looked.

Jesse and Petra were soon done eating, and were subconsciously licking their chops. "Well, that was so not weird at all." Axel said. "So then why did you watch?" Jesse asked, though he knew he would not be understood. Boy could he not wait for Lukas to bring that sand.


	6. Barking Mad

After a few moments, Lukas had come back with the sand, just as he had promised. "Here you guys go." "Oh man, you missed a bit." Axel tried to whisper to Lukas. Petra glared at him, trying to communicate that she had heard that. Axel seemed to understand the Petra glare, even when she was a dog. Lukas seemed amused by the whole situation.

"Hey, Jesse." Lukas said, grabbing something out of his inventory. Jesse looked at him, tilting his head slightly. Instead of answering, pulled out a laser pointer, and shined it right between Jesse's front paws. The sudden light caught his attention, and he looked down, before barking out what was clearly a few insults, based on Petra's impressed yet shocked look. Jesse soon looked away, clearly unamused. But Lukas was not giving up that easily. He shined the red dot at the wall that Jesse was looking at, catching his attention again. After a while of internal debating, he finally sprang up, and tried to attack the red dot, only for Lukas to quickly move it out of the way. Jesse growled, before pouncing after it again. Petra, Axel, and Lukas were covering their mouths (or muzzle, in Petra's case) so that their laughs didn't disturb Jesse and his new quest in trying to get that one red dot.

It took about 15 minutes for Jesse to finally realize that he had fallen for the trick, but that only happened because Axel could no longer hold in his laughter. Jesse sent Lukas a betrayed look, before glaring at everyone who had tried to come near him for about 8 minutes – that was when they realized he was just joking about being mad. "That was so mean of you for not saying anything." Jesse barked at Petra, feigning hurt. "You'll get over it." Petra replied, walking over to him and trying to put an 'arm' around his shoulders. Jesse snickered. "Fail." "You know I got that sand so we could understand what you were saying." Lukas joked, mock glaring at them. Petra wrote 'Oh well' into the sand with her paw. "This is still so weird." Axel said, looking down at them. "I mean, I am normally so close to Petra's height, so looking down on her is weirder then looking down at Jesse." Jesse let out an indignant bark, while Petra and Lukas chuckled a bit.

"Okay, I'm back!" Olivia shouted from the hallways, heading back to the potions lab where Ivor and Jess were still working on an antidote for the 'animal potion'. Olivia decided to knock on the door, like a normal human being, instead of running into the room so she could startle the two potiologists that were hard at work. "Come in!" Jess shouted through the door. Olivia slowly opened the door. "Hey, I know you guys are busy, but I brought you some extra supplies, just in case." She said, handing the extra potion ingredients over to Jess. "Thanks, we were actually going to run low on magma cream soon." Jess said, sounding thankful. "No problem." Olivia shook off the praise.

"So, how is it looking so far? I mean I know it's only been an hour..." Olivia trailed off. "It's going as well as can be expected." Ivor snapped, glaring at his own work. Olivia glared at him. "Well, they would not be in this situation had you not-" "I know, I know, it's my fault for trying to make potions last longer." Ivor said, putting something in a brewing stand. "But this can take some time, and I'd rather not get this wrong – who knows what could happen if we do." Ivor explained. "Wait – how badly could this potion end up hurting them?" Olivia asked, looking over at Jess. "Nothing in it is poisonous – together or alone – but if we do get this wrong, Jesse and Petra could end up being dogs forever, or they could end up turning into a different mob..." Jess trailed off at the end. "Wait – mob, not animal?" Olivia asked harshly. "If I think it is wrong, we won't even give them the choice of being able to drink it." Jess said, firmly. "But if they do... they could end up being turned into something like a Blaze... or a zombie... or any other monster..." Ivor said, looking intensely at the potion that was brewing. "So you could accidentally turn them into monsters, if you two are not careful." Olivia said, as though she was just now understanding how dire the whole thing was. "Yes, now if you excuse us, we have to make sure this goes perfectly!" Ivor shouted. Jess shot Olivia an apologetic look, before going back to working. Olivia quickly and quietly walked out and shut the door behind her.

After about 3 hours, Jesse had gotten tired out from chasing the red dot all over the place (no really, he though he said many times that he would not fall for it again, he did, and he continued to do that) he looked nearly dead on his feet- er, paws. "I think you need to take a break." Petra said, even though she had had just as much fun running around to watch as Jesse tried to bite at the red dot no matter where it was (he even tried to bite Lukas once Axel had gotten ahold of the laser pointer). "Yeah, maybe..." Jesse panted heavily, blinking slowly at her. Lukas – getting the hint that Jesse was tired – put the laser pointer back into his inventory, before heading over to pat Jesse on the head.

Now, Jesse would deny this vigorously if anyone were to ask, but he was surprised at how good being pet had felt. Lukas was oblivious at how Jesse was reacting to it, and Petra was nearly dying at how much she was now laughing. "Petra it isn't funny." Jesse said, once Lukas had stopped. "You're right – it was hilarious." Petra barked out. "What is going on here?" Lukas asked. Neither one wrote to answer him.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long while of working on the antidote, Ivor eventually said "That's all we can do for today - this will take at least 15 hours to settle." Jess nodded. "So what can we do in the meantime?" "I would suguest sleeping and eating - tomorrow will be a large work day for us." Ivor said as he looked through his notes again. "Alright." Jess yawned, before looking over Ivor's shoulder to see what ingrediants they would need the next day. Ivor shot her an annoyed look, but didn't do anything else. Jess grabbed all the stuff they would need the next day, and out them all within arm's length of their workspace. Ivor quickly grabbed a cloth and cleaned up their workspace. "There, all ready for tomorow." Jess said, before heading over to the door.

"I am sorry about what happened." Ivor said, just before she opened the door. She turned to look at him, but he was looking down at the table, his hands hanging limp by his side. "I know you are." Jess said calmly, before opening the door and walking out, leaving Ivor alone once more.

"Do you get the feeling we should leave Jesse alone?" Axel asked Lukas, as the German Shepherd that was their leader slept beside a couch (after having been kicked off said couch by Lukas and Axel, because getting pet hair out of furniture is a pain). "Yes." Lukas said, before turning his head as Olivia yelled his name from the hallway. "Over here!" He shouted back, not noticing that Axel had walked over to Jesse, and had begun to pet him.

"Okay, guys I have some important information to share, and- AXEL!" Olivia started, before her voice went into a whisper-yell. "What are you doing!" "Nothing." Axel said, grinning. "I don't think he'll apreicate that." Lukas warned, looking at Jesse warily. "Dude, calm down, he's not gunna bite me." Axel said, as he contunied to pet the sleeping Jesse. Petra, who was watching from the other room, snickered at Axel and Jesse, because she could guess what was going to happen next. "Dude, you just jynxed yourself." Lukas said, his eyes widening. "I did not!" Axel replied, before moving in to boop Jesse's nose.

The reaction was instantanious- Jesse let out a snarl, jumped to his paws, and bit down on Axel's arm lightly. "Hey!" Axel shouted, in shock. "Don't pet the sleeping Jesse." Lukas said, mostly to himself. "More like don't boop the sleeping Jesse on the nose." Petra huffed. "Ah, okay, okay!" Axel said, pulling his arm away from Jesse's mouth. Jesse, who was so sleepy he couldn't see straight, blinked in confusion. 'What the heck just happened?' He thought to himself. "Jesse, you might want to let Axel go." Petra said, as she walked into the room. Jesse blinked again before letting go.

"Hey guys, Jess and Ivor have finished for the day, so- what happened in here?" Olivia walked in the room, and noticed that Axel was holding his right arm like it was hurt. "Don't pet the sleeping Jesse." Lukas told her, shaking his head. "He bit Axel?" Olivia asked, surprised. "Yeah, but it seemed to be more like instinct." Lukas said. "It didn't hurt, but my arm has drool all over it now." Axel added. Olivia shook her head. "Well, did Lukas at least warn you not to pet Jesse while he was sleeping?" "Yes." Both human boys said in usion.

While that conversation was going on, Jesse looked over at Petra, tilting his head slightly. "What just happened?" "Your dog instincts seemed to have kicked in." Petra said. "You didn't hurt him, but you did bite him." "I got thatpart, but why di I end up biting him?" "He tried to boop you on the nose while you were sleeping." "Oh, well I hate when he does that when I have opposable thumbs." Jesse tried to shrug, but ended up awkwardly judt shifting his paws.

"Okay, everyone go get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Olivia stated, before walking out of the room. Jesse stared after her. Something was on her mind, and she wasn't sharing with anyone. Olivia always did have trouble talking about her feelings to people - well, to everyone but him. "I'm going to see what's up with her." Jesse told Petra. "Hopefully I can still get her to talk without being able to talk back." Petra nodded. "Good luck." Jesse nodded in return, and bolted after Olivia.


End file.
